


City Lights

by Mikamod



Series: Stay a Little Longer [11]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, closing plot holes, sappppp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: A quiet moment between the reunited lovers.





	City Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Once again we are jumping back in time, this happens the same night as 'One more One Last Night'  
> Thank you for reading this and for patiently waiting for an update. I hope you enjoy this little drabble.

The air in the hotel was warmed with the steam from the shower, Nobel still took showers hot enough that just seeing the red made Jamie's skin irritated. The two hadn't spoken since Jamie's declaration like it would shatter the image of this peace. 

"Jamie."

He looked up at the call Noble was looking out the window, his back exposed. The scar from the bullet plain as day. Guilt sunk into Jamie's bones, he had done the right thing: at least at that point falling in love with Noble had definitely not been a good move but, Jamie sighed getting up and joining Noble at the window, taking his hand.

"It's a nice name." Noble sounded like he was lost and simply speaking to fill the silence now. Jamie pulled him close arms slipping around the older man's waist, resting his chin on the other's shoulder. 

"It's short for Jamieson." 

"That is very Irish," Jamie felt more than heard Noble laugh, "I mean you're named after a whiskey, you're a New York cop and you're with an Italian. How much more cliche can you get."

"An Italian New York Mobster that fell in love with an Irish cop." Jamie tightened his hold, slipping his hand up to Noble's heartbeat, taking comfort in the real, steady beating. "We are a mess, Noble."

"Nathan."

Jamie looked up 'meeting' Noble's eyes reflected in the glass. That must be the new I.D Noble was given. "You came back, why? Any member of your family could spot you, could kill you."  
Noble turned in his arms returning his hold.

"I couldn't stay away, I gave it time, cleaned up myself and my life. This is my home, and," Noble made sure that their eye's met, that Jamie was paying complete attention. "I left something so important here." Noble's hand was warm on Jamie's chest the two took them silence hands pressed against hearts. 

The lights of the city threw color on their faces, Jamie pulled Noble into a kiss, gentle passion running through his body as they let the feeling of being reunited sink in, let the joy of being together again taking over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to leave comments, kudos or come talk with me at my personal tumblr ideasandrps.
> 
> And I'm hoping to get the next update out by Friday.


End file.
